Run
by MyWhiteDecember
Summary: AUnonmagic, dubcon, chan, angst. Harry ran away from the life he had known for so long, and ended up in the embrace of a man who is not all he seems. Sub!harry, dom!draco.


-1**Title: **Run

**Author: **MyWhiteDecember

**Genre: **Romance/angst

**Warnings: **Slash, non-con, dub-con, angst (or at least I try), chan, AU

**Summary: **AU/non-magic, dub-con, chan, angst. Harry ran away from the life he had known for so long, and ended up in the embrace of a man who is not all he seems. Sub!harry, dom!draco.

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine.

**A/N: **So, I wrote this some time ago, but didn't feel like posting it... so I waited until I felt like it... Please review!!!

Harry didn't know where he was, or how far away from 'home' he was; he just hoped that they wouldn't find him and take him back there. He ran for a few more minutes before collapsing against a dirty, graffiti strewn wall. He slid down the wall and lay in a tiny heap on the sidewalk, as tears began to cloud his large green eyes. He knew he could safely lie here till the morning since it was much too late for anyone to be up and about in these grimy streets, and that made his heart ache instead of relieving him; there would be no one to save him.

Harry whimpered as his bruises throbbed, and he curled into himself and felt tears make their way down his round boy cheeks as he slowly began to lose consciousness. He could hear the distant sound of a car engine, and he hoped whoever it was would spot him and take him somewhere safe. He heard the car come to a halt, and then the door opened and he heard footsteps coming his way.

The last thing he saw before he slipped into darkness was a man's face, blurry and indiscernible.

Since his parents had died when he was only a year old, Harry has been living with his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia and their only son, Dudley. His only living family had treated him like a slave for as long as he could remember, and at the tender age of six, he had been raped for the first time by his uncle while his aunt and cousin were out.

The Durselys were a greedy, ignorant bunch, so it came as no surprise that they soon began to run out of money. Vernon Dursely's lenders wanted their money back, and the man had been fired from his drilling company. So it came to be that they were in a very tight situation. That's when Vernon cooked up the most brilliant plan he's probably ever had. And this plan included young little seven year old Harry.

Vernon Dursely decide to get some money flowing in by selling Harry's 'services' to men who had a liking for very young boys.

And that's how poor little Harry found himself on his hands and knees or any position that his 'client' desired, getting raped by dirty old men with wives and children of their own.

Harry was too young to understand it then, but he did understand one thing, and that was the fact that he hated this, he hated being used like this, and those men hurt him, and he didn't like that either.

Vernon Dursely's plan worked, and he was off the hook with his loaners, and he'd even gotten a new job. His income was good enough for the three member family - he never did count Harry as family - but he, being the greedy man that he was, wanted more than just what his job offered. And so, he kept his mini brothel going with Harry being the star employee.

He'd have never thought that there were so many grown men out there who wanted to fuck sweet young boys. And many of them came back day after day, month after month and year after year, and Vernon knew that what he held in the palm of his hand was one very fine boy, one that could go a long way in the prostitution business; and Vernon would be there all the way to collect the money, of course.

As Harry got older, he began to understand what this whole thing was. He began to understand that he was nothing but a whore, nothing but a toy for men with money to spare to come and play with.

He abhorred it. He wanted out, but had no idea how to get out of this life, to get out of the room he was locked in. His uncle had started locking him up with chains ever since he was eleven, saying that he was old enough to start rebelling.

There was a black leather collar around his neck that was there for nothing more than decoration on his completely naked body. His wrists and ankles also had their very own black leather cuffs with a silver loop in each and were chained to the wall when he was not being used, and then the door would be bolted shut from the outside.

Harry just wanted to get out of there.

But he was scared of what he would find outside his 'room'. Servicing men day in and day out for five years didn't leave much time for him to explore the big world out there, after all. He didn't know what to do if he did get out of this hell hole. He didn't know where to go, whom to look for, how to get by. But he decided that all people couldn't be as bad as his family and his clients, and that his saviour was somewhere out there waiting for him.

So he waited and waited for a way out, and another year had gone by before he got his little ray of shining light.

His uncle had been to his room that night. After the last customer had come and gone, his uncle had stumbled in, drunk and horny. After yelling some, and then fucking some more, he had left.

Harry lay there on the cold hard floor crying - since no matter how many times and how many people had fucked him, he still always cried after - and that's when he noticed something. In his drunken haze, Vernon had forgotten to lock Harry up. In all of the six years he had kept Harry there, he had never slipped up one bit, and Harry almost let this opportunity pass, thinking that it was too good to be true.

But then he'd decided to take that risk and pay for the price if he was caught, but he knew he had to try; he had waited too long for this to just let it go. He knew the whole house was sleeping at the time, so he had wrapped the ragged, old blanket around his naked body and fled.

**A/N: **Well, that it's for now. I know it's really short and all, but I just wanted to check out the response for this before I tried getting deeper. I wrote this around two years ago, but never actually thought of putting it out. I wanted to see where I could go with it, but I realised that rushing blindly into things is far easier for me. Hehe. :)

Hope you enjoyed. Review please!

MWD


End file.
